


Oldschool

by helgatrush



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: FIFA World Cup 2018, Humor, M/M, Oldschool
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Из России Гэри Невилл привез шапку-ушанку, три бутылки плохой водки и матрёшку с портретом Дэвида Бекхэма.
Relationships: Jamie Carragher/Gary Neville
Kudos: 1





	Oldschool

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [Football Season Fest](https://footballsummerfest2016.diary.ru/)

Из России Гэри Невилл привез шапку-ушанку, три бутылки плохой водки и матрёшку с портретом Дэвида Бекхэма. Шапку он успел передарить Дэвиду Джонсу до возвращения Джейми из Америки, водки к этому моменту осталось на донышке последней бутылки, а матрёшка заняла почётное место на каминной полке.  
— Почему не Скоулз? — спросил Джейми, вытирая ладонь о футболку. На коже осталась вода от запотевшего бокала с ледяным алкоголем. По российской традиции Гэри держал бутылку водки в морозилке. — Почему не твой братец, наконец?  
— Они не знают, кто это.  
— Они не знают, кто мы с тобой, — кисло усмехнулся Джейми и, щёлкнув деревянного Бекхэма по носу, вернулся на диван. Гэри тут же потянулся и распластал руку по спинке дивана, ненавязчиво обнимая Джейми за плечи — ход, который не срабатывал даже на одноклассницах в восьмидесятых. Джейми фыркнул и глотнул водки, чтобы прогнать дрожь в коленках, бабочек в животе и прочие признаки того, что Гэри был ему совсем не безразличен. Что он скучал по этому носатому пидору, пока между ними был океан и дюжина государственных границ.  
Неловко поёрзав, Джейми притёрся плечом к боку Гэри, будто случайно, будто у него просто задница затекла сидеть так близко к подлокотнику. Гэри дёрнулся, словно от щекотки, и опасливо покосился на матрёшку на каминной полке. Проследив его взгляд, Джейми только многозначительно хмыкнул.  
Деревянный Бекхэм смотрел укоризненно, будто не одобрял это всё: не то водку, не то эту подростковую неловкость у сорокалетних бывших сокомандников. Джейми не знал, что сказал бы Бэкс, узнай он, что они делали на этом самом диване. И ещё в туалете студии. И на заднем сидении машины Невилла.  
Ничего хорошего, наверное, не сказал бы.  
— Это была плохая идея, — Джейми кивнул на матрёшку. — Он смотрит.  
— Правительство тоже следит за нами, — пожал плечами Гэри и рассеянно зарылся пальцами в волосы на затылке Джейми, походя разминая мышцы шеи. Джейми замер под этими прикосновениями, как всегда, когда получал от Гэри нежность вместо ядовитого укуса. — И Google Earth...  
— А теперь и Дэвид Бекхэм вместо нравственного закона внутри нас.  
— Хреновый из него нравственный закон.  
Гэри убрал руку, и Джейми на миг кольнуло ощущение пустоты, а потом оттолкнулся лопатками от спинки дивана, в два шага дошёл до каминной полки и решительно повернул матрёшку лицом к стене.  
Сразу стало как-то легче дышать. Джейми переставил стакан с водкой на донышке на пол, сдвинул его ногой подальше и хлопнул ладонью по дивану рядом с собой.  
Проигнорировав приглашение, Гэри сел ему на колени. Он был тяжёлым — отожрался, наверное, на русском борще и пирожках, и на этих смешных тощих панкейках. Он был горячим, и сердце Джейми билось где-то в районе горла, не то от выпитой водки, не то от того, как Гэри тыкался своим огромным носом ему в ухо, выцеловывая мягкую кожу на шее и прихватывая губами бьющийся над ключицей пульс.

Они, наверное, оба были слишком старыми для этого дерьма, но Джейми всегда забывал об этом, когда Гэри, плюнув на ладонь, лез ему за ремень, потому что в пуговичках на дизайнерских джинсах он путался как подросток. Впрочем, сам Джейми с этом деле тоже не был чемпионом. Он поглаживал Гэри через ткань джинсов, чувствуя, как с каждым движением о ладонь натужно трётся шов, и язычок молнии скребёт по линии любви. Как во время матча, время замедлялось, а реальность рассыпалась на маленькие, но такие значимые кусочки, которые никак не хотели складываться в единую картинку: вот Гэри, выругавшись, сам расстёгивает на себе джинсы, вот он прикусывает мочку уха Джейми, и это почти больно. Вот он приподнимает бровь, увидев логотип Ливерпуля на резинке трусов Джейми, но никак не комментирует это, а только помогает ему приподняться, чтобы стащить джинсы вместе с трусами до колен. Вот он хватает ртом воздух и упирается ладонями в спинку дивана по обе стороны от Джейми, когда тот сжимает оба их члена рукой. Вот он комкает покрывало на спинке дивана и выгибается, а потом смотрит на Джейми шальными глазами, наклоняясь ближе, и время снова мчит, как бешеное, когда Гэри, обдирая губы об отросшую щетину на скулах Джейми, лезет целоваться.  
— У тебя морщины, — сипло сказал Гэри, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Каррагера, и тут же зашипел сквозь сжатые зубы, когда Джейми кончиком большого пальца обвёл головку его члена.  
— Ты потолстел, — парировал Джейми, криво улыбаясь, и снова двинул ладонью, проталкивая пальцы в узкие джинсы Гэри.  
Любовь — это слишком сильное слово, Гэри сам так говорил, но за этими вечными подколами то и дело проскальзывало что-то, похожее на подтверждение этого невозможного чувства.  
«Я тебя тоже», — читал он в глазах Гэри. «Я тебя тоже», — усмехался Джейми в ответ, оттягивая его мошонку, за миг до хриплого стона.  
Вытирая липкие пальцы о футболку и всё ещё тяжело дыша, Джейми посмотрел на каминную полку.  
— Надо заказать ему матрёшку с Оуэном, чтобы не скучал, — сказал Джейми, и Гэри хрипло заржал в ответ на это. То, что спустя столько лет ему удавалось заставить Гэри смеяться над своими шутками, вызывало у Джейми непрошеную и непонятную со стороны гордость.

А деревянный Дэвид Бекхэм всё ещё смотрел в стену и, наверное, тоже улыбался.


End file.
